PRINCESS!
by Nivchan
Summary: There was only one person she hated the most, but never in a million years did she expect that she'd end up serving him. *What took you so long, love?* Sheesh!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is something I suddenly came up with. Do enjoy!**

 **Specially dedicated to Sue-chan (suenethakchan)**

 **DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN G.A.  
**

* * *

 _ **PRINCESS ?!**_

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

"Mom! I'm home." An auburn haired girl; Mikan called out to her mom, tired from working all day for the Nogi family.

"Honey, how was it?" her mother chimed in.

Mikan Sakura and her family were ones from the lower class who were bonded to serve for high class men. The community she lived in had different castes and the simple rule to maintain peace and a living was; the lower castes had to serve the higher ones. It was one crappy rule and she'd do anything to change it if she could.

"Okay, I guess. Well, I accidentally broke one of their vases." She said while shrugging as if it was one of the normal things anyone would do.

"Mikan! Don't you dare do something like that again! Thanks to Mr and Mrs Nogi, we can have our meals without any trouble now. And if you keep on acting like this, they'll make sure to have someone else working for them!" Mikan's mother scolded.

Mikan's family have been serving the Nogi's for years. Mikan who was the eldest of her family, had to work hard for her mom and little brother Yoichi, after her dad died in a mine accident that happened a couple of years ago.

She was mostly the feeding hand in her family while her mother did all the house work while looking after the four year old child.

"Mom, tomorrow I won't be coming home, because there's some party at their place. I think they expect me to be there the whole day." She said in a sad way because it meant that she'll have to work all day without a break. The Nogi's having a party was like having someone shooting you non-stop.

"Honey that would be okay. So what is the reason for this party their going to have?" her mom asked while beaming at her. Her mother was always so fond of the Nogis.

"Mom, do they _need_ to have a reason? They almost always have parties. There's no doubt that their probably having a party for their rabbit's 4th birthday too." Mikan said while rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Her mom scowled at her angrily for the fact that her daughter hated working for the Nogi family.

Mikan dressed herself in her favourite pink dress which practically was the only good dress she had.

"Oh my, you look lovely in this," Her mom said while braiding Mikan's long silky hair.

"Let me tell you one thing for sure, there will be a huge line of young men waiting to take your hand in another one or two years." Her mother continued in her very proud tone, which made Mikan blush a new scarlet shade.

"Mom, that wouldn't happen in another million years. I mean, who the hell would marry me?! I'm a _slave_ mom. A slave who's meant to serve the upper class." It didn't take her long to regret what she said, after seeing her mother's hurt expression.

"no, I mean I-"

"Honey you're right. But this mom of yours will marry you off into a good family and that's a promise." She said in a determined voice. Mikan felt all guilty for ruining her mom's good mood.

She hurriedly went out of her house, because she was late…..if Mrs Nogi saw her coming late, she would be dead meat.

"Anna, for how many do we have to cook for?" She asked as she entered the kitchen of the Nogi house.

"Oh Mikan, they said that someone very special was coming today. Mrs Nogi practically gave us maids' uniforms to wear" this also meant that her pink dress was of no use.

 _Seriously?!_ She made a face unable to hide her disgust.

Working for the Nogi family was something that Mikan hated each and every day of her life. Well it wasn't because she didn't like them; she just couldn't tolerate her young master Ruka Noji's girlfriends' insults, which made her hate the whole high class clan for looking down on them even though the Noji's didn't do much to deserve her hatred. Well yes, Ruka Noji had a lot of girlfriends, hanging around him like kittens.

Mikan of course wasn't into guys, because she had no time to spend, flirting with another person because she knew that two important people in her life depended on her, which meant she had a huge responsibility that no other girl in her age had.

"Girls! Do you know who our guest for tonight is?!" Mrs Nogi asked fondly while she kept twirling in her long blue dress, dreamily as if she was ball room dancing.

"Mr. Kokoroyomi Yome?" Mikan offered, without even bothering to think. Kokoroyomi or as he would like to phrase himself; Koko was Ruka Nogi's closest friend who often visited them. Mikan kind of disliked him too, because he once told Mikan that she was pretty when she was covered in cinder. Well it was pretty obvious that Mr Koko kind of adored her. But of course she took it as an insult that said, she would look better off with a load of work in the kitchen.

"Pretty close," Mrs. Nogi sang in Mikan's ear in absolute pleasure, for the fact that her maids were even interested in this whole thing when truly Mikan didn't give a damn for whatever's happening.

"Well, who is it madam?" Anna asked humbly. Surprisingly she too sounded annoyed with all this as well. Mikan who noticed this gave Anna a slight punch, while Mrs Nogi kept on twirling with her eyes closed.

"The guest for tonight is-" before she could finish the sentence, his son Ruka came in and took her mom's hand and twirled with her as if they're couple dancing.

"Mom, please let me have the honour in saying this to my maids." The last words he said made both the girls flush. Mikan might not have time for dating, but it didn't mean that guys had no effect on her.

"People! Today my friend….," _oh so it is Koko_ , Mikan heard her inner goddess saying while pouting.

"…..the PRINCE himself would be coming to have dinner with us." He said proudly as if he's announcing that he has the ultimate power to destroy the whole world.

Anna gaped at this news while Mikan gave a weak smile, because she didn't have the heart to show her grim face and make him sad. Of course the prince was her main subject of her un justified hatred. Because she always thought that, even though she has an okay life, all the other families having a hard time is all because of their king and his son. She didn't like the caste thing that divided the society. Anyone who has any connection with this subject becomes one of her pones of hatred. Well, of course she didn't do anything to them. Heck, she couldn't do anything even if she wanted to. The only thing she could do about this was just let her harmless hatred grow within her.

"So, I hope you girls would make us proud." _God, Mrs. Nogi sounds just like my mom._

After Mrs Nogi left, Ruka took Mikan's hand and continued twirling her as he did to her mom. Mikan went along with it, because she knew her young master is good at heart even though he kind of had that playboy aura in him.

Mikan, Anna and the other maids spent all their day in the kitchen where they were assigned to do their work, cooking different types of dishes.

Mrs Nogi of course who had a hawk's eye kept on ordering them around, because she wanted everything to be perfect when her son's new friend the _prince_ arrives.

It was in the evening that all the family members were anxiously pacing around the living room waiting impatiently for the prince's arrival.

Mikan was putting all the courses into the dishes when she saw a young man walking around the garden. She couldn't help but stare at that handsome person whom she assumed as one of the palace guards. He had deep crimson eyes and messy raven hair. Mikan practically saw sparkles around him.

"Um…sir, may I help you? Are you the prince's personal guard? Has the prince arrived?" Mikan loaded the stranger with question after question.

"I guess so." He finally replied hesitatingly.

"You must be tired after working with him. He's a pain right?" once she found a guard who was working for the palace she couldn't control herself from criticizing the royal family. She knew it was dangerous, but she never backed away from the opportunity. Well the guards kind of liked Mikan, so they weren't that harsh to stop her from doing so.

The stranger kept on staring at her with a look that said what-the-hell-are-you-talking.

"I know, you must be afraid of him. But feel free to express your feelings. To tell you the truth I've known the prince for like years. Haven't you seen me in the palace talking to him? He acts all charming, but I've seen his inner beast a lot of times. He loved me, but I of course rejected him because he wasn't my type. You know, who would marry that piece of crap?"

Mikan couldn't stop herself. Well, she was just expressing her disgust towards the prince in her own sarcastic way; like she always did and at the end saying that it was just a joke. But before she could tell that it was all a joke, Anna her maid came in and dragged her towards the kitchen without giving her a second to bid good bye to her new friend who wore a perplexed look the whole time. _Maybe he really didn't like_ _to see me saying those things about his master,_ Mikan thought gingerly.

She was in the basement finding some vintage wine bottle, when Anna came running towards her.

"Mikan! Did you see the prince?! He looks like an angel sent from above." Anna melodramatically put her hand on her chest as if she's madly in love with him. Mikan couldn't help but giggle by seeing her friend's reaction.

"Anna, I think he's a complete looser who knows only to eat and laugh."

"Correction. I think he only knows how to eat. Because he didn't laugh at all! Just smirked over everything Mr Ruka said. Some friend." Anna said while rolling her eyes, but in complete delight.

"Anna, stop it. You suck at it." Both the girls burst into laughter.

"Oh I completely forgot! Mrs Nogi, asked you to serve them wine. Hurry!"

Mikan dashed out of the basement with the wine bottle in her hand.

 _I hate you, you mindless thing!_ She ran while cursing her maid's uniform, which made it hard for her to run.

"Mikan darling, go out there and serve this wine, the perfect one to add a little bit of …" she hurriedly walked out of the kitchen, not bothering to listen to what Mrs Nogi was saying.

She stepped into the front of the dining room and curtseyed. Then as she lifted her head to curtsey his majesty the prince, she stopped dead. The perfect vintage wine bottle which was in her hand slid out of her grasp hitting the ground making a loud scattering sound. Yet, she kept on staring at him in utter bewilderment, because that guard she met a while ago was none other than the prince himself!

 _Damn it!_

* * *

 **Hey, Hope you guys liked it. Thank you for reading xoxo**

 **-Niv chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN G.A**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Mikan lost her job at the Nogi's after what happened yesterday. At that time, she wasn't at all sad to hear about it because; escaping without meeting the prince's eyes was her only intention.

But, right after seeing her mother and brother looking at her expectantly, wanting to know how well her day was; made her feel depressed. She didn't have the strength to tell them how stupid she was. But she knew that, hiding it would make matters worse.

Her mother, Yuka was silent, even after hearing about each and every incident that happened at the Nogi's. Mikan was angry at herself….because she hated to see her mom like that, silent and calm. Just like before a storm. It simply, always creeps her out.

"Mom, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was him."

Mikan said as she sobbed hard into her mother's chest. She was surprised to see her mom stroking her hair as she hushed her off. Usually, her mother would break into hysteria over situations like this; but today she was comforting her daughter as she cradled her in her arms as if she's an infant.

"I understand honey. It's okay I'm here… I'll always be here for you." She heard her mom whispering. Mikan quickly wiped her tears off from the back of her hand and tilted her head to look into her mother's eyes which were filled with tears.

"Mom, please don't cry. I promise I won't do it again." She said as she wiped her mother's tears with both her hands.

"I know… you hate them because you think they were the reason for your father's death."

Mikan looked at her surprised, at how her mother knew her too well. Of course that was the main reason for her hatred towards the royals. Because she thought that if the castes weren't there, her father wouldn't end up dying in a mine in the first place.

"Mom, do you miss him?" Mikan asked silently as she pictured her father's bright and cheerful smile that made even the most horrible days, better.

"There wasn't a time I never missed him. He was the bravest man I've ever seen. He loved you and Yoichi more than himself. It's just sad, that he couldn't live till the day you married, which was something he had always wanted to see. Mikan if your father was alive, he wouldn't let you work…. It was just that, it was meant to be that way. I'm sorry….I'm sorry for being such a horrible mother…" Yuka said as she closed her tear streaming eyes and shook her head as if to shake off whatever which was in her head.

"NO mom! Don't say that. I ….. _love_ working. It's…. it's my born talen-"

"Honey, I'm your _mother_. I know you more than anyone in this world. The best solution for both of us is that from tomorrow onwards _I_ will be the one working. All you have to do is look after little Yoichi.

"Mom you don't have to do that. I don't want to see you doi-" A firm knock on the door made both of them silent at once. Of course they usually never had anyone banging on their doors at night.

Mikan hurried towards the door. She slightly inched it open and was shocked to see two men who were dressed as palace guards glowering at her. Fear crept all over her, as she thought what to do. She tried to close the door with all her strength, and failed over the manly hand which pushed the door wide open as if it was a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry….Miss Sakura for coming here at this time of day." _How did they know my name?_ She gulped.

"His majesty, the prince wanted us to escort you to the palace." At the mention of the word prince; made her eyes pop out. She heard her heart beating furiously in her chest. She now realized how painful it was to be a criminal who had been caught red handed. Of course, they might've taken all the information from Mrs Nogi who must have willingly given them.

"Mikan who is it?" she saw her mom come into the door way with a shocked face.

"Good heavens! What business do you have here in my house?!" her mother demanded, as soon as she got over the shock.

"So, you must be Mrs Sakura. We're really sorry for scaring you by coming without any notice. But we really appreciate if you'd let us take your daughter with us for a while. Mrs. Sakura, this is the prince's order. We promise that nothing bad will happen to her." The man with a ponytail said in a strong monotone.

Her mother eyed the men suspiciously and looked back at her daughter. Mikan gave a confident nod when truly her insides were churning in fear. She really didn't want them to kill her whole family for something she did on her own accord. She'd rather die alone and get this over with. Well, that's what she thought.

0-0

The next thing she knew was that she's on her way to the palace. She had a hard time convincing her mother that it was all okay. She knew one thing for sure, that tonight was her last day breathing.

"Miss Sakura, we've arrived." She heard the same voice tell her. _This is it…. Time for me to pay for my mistakes…_

She was quite surprised at the fact that she's marched into death in a beautiful carriage. A maid from the palace escorted her into the huge yet, breathtaking palace which was the most beautiful place she's ever seen.

The maid looked friendly but distant. Mikan wanted to talk to her, but didn't because she didn't want this innocent person to fall in danger for talking to a criminal.

They walked through a large hall way which was richly lighted with chandeliers giving a grand look to the surroundings. She couldn't stop looking at the photo frames that hung on the walls in dramatic ways which made her swallow down a giggle- sheesh how could she laugh while stuck in a situation like this?

At the end of the hall way, stood a photo of a man who looked like he was in his late forties. _Is this…the king?_ Mikan wondered.

"Miss Sakura, this way please."

She raised her head and saw that she's being ushered into a room that was filled with more than ten maids. She blinked several times, unable to understand what was happening.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Nonoko." Said a girl with a stern voice. She looked like the same age as her; 18. Mikan gave a weak smile.

"Hey? Um… please call me Mikan. Do you mind if I ask you, what I'm doing here?" She asked timidly. She was a criminal so why were they calling with honorifics.

"Ma'am! We really don't feel comfortable calling you that, and I'm sorry for not explaining before. This is where we dress people who are scheduled to see the prince." she said rather excitedly.

 _Dress?_ As far as she knew, criminals aren't taken into huge dressing rooms with a great number of elegant dresses. Whoa so maybe they dress up the prey before hunting them down? She even shivered at the thought. Or maybe they didn't know what she was called here for and got her mixed with someone else?

Before Mikan could ask anything else, a set of maids crowded around her and the next thing she knows was that her cheap dress had been ripped off from her slim body. She stared at all of them in bewilderment, when she realized that she's almost naked.

"Don't worry ma'am. We just want you to look perfect in front of the prince" Nonoko said.

They took Mikan into a bathroom which was of the size of her whole house, and rubbed every inch of her body as if she was covered in a thick layer of coal. She was baffled at how strong they were, because she tried to free herself a several times, but they were no match for those ladies tight grip. Can you believe that they even waxed her whole body?! Mikan had no time to wince because they were really fast at accomplishing the mission; making her perfect. She was so annoyed since each time she opens her mouth to explain to these maids they would immediately hush her and after some time she gave it up.

Mikan once again, stood naked in front of the maids as they examined her body as if she was some rare species. Within seconds, she was standing in front of a mirror wearing a dark blue long dress which touched the ground. It was sleeveless and had a lace net at the back of it, which revealed most of her back. _What the hell?_

She was astonished as she stared at herself…. She looked like a porcelain doll. Her hazel eyes were dazzling under the lights. Her hair was tied up in a bun while curly bangs hang down in a stylish way. She looked more like a… _princess?!_

She had tears streaming down her eyes, as she realized that this beauty was not going to last more than a second, since she knew that she wasn't here to woo the prince. Instead, she's here for her punishment. She felt guilty since all of the hard work of these cute and innocent maids would be wasted.

Nonoko wiped off Mikan's tears with a soft smile and announced that she was ready to go. She headed towards the door and looked back at Nonoko and mouthed 'thank you'.

"Be safe" Nonoko said in an inaudible voice, the excitement she had, was nowhere to be found.

Mikan had the sudden urge to, cry, and tell her everything. But she held on to all her feelings and gave Nonoko a wide smile, revealing her perfectly cleaned white teeth.

Another maid came from the outside to escort her to the prince's quarter. They had to walk through a hall way that looked just like the previous one, but here, stood a large number of guards standing on either sides of the wall, looking ahead emotionlessly. Mikan felt weird. Never has she been to a place that had high security like this. Well, of course this is _the palace._

Mikan suddenly saw a guy winking at the maid who walked alongside her. Mikan unconsciously stared at the girl and saw her blushing. Mikan looked back at the guard and saw him looking straight ahead as if nothing happened. He was good looking and had a tattoo on his left cheek _. Aw…they look perfect together_ she thought as a smile crept up on her face. She tried her best to look as if she saw nothing, because she felt the girl stiffen.

Finally they reached their final destination; the prince's quarter. Mikan's heart began to drum hard in her chest, as a guard opened the door.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful" Mikan turned and saw her maid smiling sweetly at her.

She felt happy. Happy that she met new people who really cared, even at the last moments of her life.

Before she could tell anything nice to her, the door closed behind her, leaving her alone in a spacious, gold draped room. She gulped.

0-0

"What took you so long, _love_?" asked a cold yet husky voice from behind.

Her eyes widened.

She turned around and her eyes met a pair of familiar crimson eyes. A handsome figure was leaning on the wall, with his arms crossed in front of his chest, as drops of water dripped out of his wet messy raven hair.

Mikan had a hard time taming her consciousness, while it started acting all weird. Her heart was beating furiously, but this time, for a different reason.

* * *

 **End of chapter 2! :D**

 **-Niv**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN G.A**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Love?_ She winced.

He was wearing a white linen long sleeved shirt and black pants which weren't his normal attire; the grandeur uniform. His hands were put deep in his pockets while he examined Mikan with his head cocked to a side.

Even though Mikan was never ready to admit the fact that he was charming which he really was; she couldn't help but stare at that place where his top buttons of the shirt were undone and kind of showed off his perfect lines and hairless chest.

He looked breathtaking. Who would've thought that he's here to sentence Mikan to death? Oh well, what was there to talk about.

 _Hold it Mikan….. If he dares to do anything to you, remember what daddy said; punch him in the face until he begs you to stop…_

She repeated those words as she balled her fists, on either sides of her body, ready to attack.

His eyes fell on her hands while his poker face and straight emotionless lips stretched into a malicious smirk.

"Ready as ever, huh?" he asked vaguely while he raked his left hand through his already messy wet hair.

"Who knows" She said with a shrug. She wasn't trembling. Of course not. Okay maybe a little bit.

Her face did not give away anything that had to do with fear. But something else bothered her and her confidence. Her _heart_. It was beating rapidly in her chest as if it was doing salsa or something, making it hard for her to breath.

Honestly, why wouldn't it?

She wasn't standing in front some ordinary guy; instead, she was in front of the _goddamn_ _prince_ of this huge country, Alicia, who has all the right in the world to do anything to her; anywhere, any time.

In fact, he's the guy in every girl's dream. But, in her case, he was in her worst nightmares. All she wanted was to have her ordained punishment and get the hell out of there, as fast as possible, _alive_ or _not_.

"Good to see a girl with guts after such a long time." He said cockily but the coldness in his voice remained, as he began to walk in her way while Mikan did the reverse motion of it.

"Correction, _your_ _highness_. If I were you, I'd rather call it _hatred_." She said in utter disgust. She felt fueled. All her hatred towards the nobles had started to flow back into her, making her strong and confident, even at a time like this where her life was in line.

Before she even realized, he was standing _right_ in front of her. To be more precise, they were just an _inch_ away from each other. Her heart was beating louder than before which might burst out already.

He was so _close_. _So_ close that she could even practically _smell_ him.

He leaned in much closer, making her take a rash step backwards. She felt herself hitting something hard from behind and in a fraction, she fell head first to the ground with her heavy blue dress flying all over the place.

It didn't take long for her to realize that she wasn't on the _floor._ Instead, she had fallen victoriously on his _bed_ , out of _all_ the places in the room.

"L- _let_ _go_ " she stammered as he had already towered on top of her and had pinned her to the bed with his muscular hands.

"What made you think I would?" he answered back coldly. His smirking face was already creeping her out.

"L-let go or else-"

"Or else what? Are you going to slap me? Or worse, _kill_ me?" his grip on her hands tightened.

"Oh yes. If I could do that, I wouldn't waste a second." She retorted, as she struggled to break herself free from his hold. She was totally aware of what she was saying because this was her chance. For her it was, now or never. After this, she knew that she wouldn't see him again. So it was better to say things now, than to take them to the grave.

"Woman, your words just keep tempting me more" he leaned in farther more. Her face was flaming red and was flushed all over. This is not the reaction she wanted to show, but her stupid hormones were ruining all her efforts of I'm-not-affected-by-your-charm looks.

His warm breath fell on her neck making her tingle in a way she didn't kind of follow. It really looked like she had lost control over her _own_ body.

"Polka dotted ones don't suit you." he whispered into her ear. She was totally caught off guard. What did he mean by that anyway?

She raked her brains till it hit her.

"How dare you?! Pervert!" she yelled.

"My pleasure. God it's so good to hear someone call me in words other than _your_ _highness_." He spoke, this time with a little touch of mirth. Is he trying to imply that he likes it? Is he a masochist? Mikan made a mental note not to ever call him anything else other than your highness, _if_ she gets the chance to live.

"Is that why you rejected me? Answer me, what do I lack as a man to be rejected by such a commoner like you?" he asked, more seriously.

Mikan's mind went absolutely blank. What is he talking?

"What the hell are y-"

Words from earlier came flashing back in her head making her face redder than before in embarrassment. Oh great-not!

She knew that he was indeed teasing her and strangling her in her own messed up lie, yet she really had the urge to tell him what he lacked; _well what was it?_ Kindness? Courageousness? Or maybe, is it perverseness? What was it?

This was just too much for her. She felt dizzy and drowsy as she was tired and sleepy because it was nearly passed midnight and hours passed her bed time. Her eyes slowly fluttered close as the world around her started spinning like a spinning wheel till she was swallowed into a huge black hall of hollowness. To the place she really wanted to be.

0-0

She had a peaceful and amazing sleep after a long time in her life. She twisted and turned on the bed to feel all the comfy pampered touch of its grandeur sheets.

"Good morning princess." Came a cheerful voice from above.

She lazily half opened her sleepy eyes as she answered,

"Morning mom."

She curled herself into a ball as she enjoyed the heavenly touch of her bed sheet- _wait_. As far as she knew, her covers and sheets weren't _this_ blissful.

She snapped her eyes open and saw two familiar exited eyes looking back at her. Clearly, those didn't belong to her mom who would sometimes call her princess to wake her up.

Mikan sat straight on the bed, in the speed of a lightning bolt.

Of course she knew this girl! _She_ was the one who escorted her to the prince's quarter.

Mikan blinked several times until images from yesterday came into her head in a jumbled way.

"No way!" she exclaimed as she looked at the place she was. She was somehow glad that she wasn't in the room she passed out lamely yesterday. In fact this was a smaller room, and was in every way so beautiful and grand. It had a huge black grand piano at the very end of it with gold curtains that were open while sun light poured through them brightly making her wince.

"W-what happened? Am I alive?" she asked worriedly as she clutched her hair which now looked like a total mess.

"Calm down princess. Of course you're alive an-"

"Wait. _Princess_?" Mikan cut her off the excited girl, a little rudely. By any chance is she some lost and found princess? Yeah right.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" the girl looked quite hurt.

"I'm no _princess_. H-he was going to kill me. Wasn't he?" she wasn't sure. She didn't know whether this was _real_. It looked so _surreal_. It was scarier now that he hadn't killed her, and the words she uttered at her battle of survival still existed. As for now, she really wished she was dead.

"No princess! Why would he kill his sweetheart?" the girl looked taken aback. She winced. Whose sweetheart?

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, but please _please_ , don't call me that. You're mistaken. I'm _not_ his _sweetheart_. I'm his biggest _enemy_. If not, he's _my_ biggest en-"

"You're shameless." Both the girls looked at the doorway and saw a young beautiful girl with short raven hair looking back at them with that icy look that could freeze even the deepest pits of hell.

"Milady," the girl stood from the edge of Mikan's bed and curtseyed. She looked back at Mikan and smiled assuring before she left the room, leaving a trembling Mikan with the scary looking person.

"How could you say such a thing, when all he's done is cherishing you with his love?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I don't know what you're taking about." Mikan said firmly as she composed herself.

"Stop playing the innocent card. I'm talking about the _prince_ who wants to marry you." she said a tad colder than before.

 _Who is she? What business does she have here? Moreover what the hell is she talking about?_

Mikan wondered while she was simply feeling helpless. How could she explain her that she doesn't have anything to do with him and that's all just a _misunderstanding_? She wasn't sure that her bad days were all over, but she had a feeling that he'd let her go as soon as she gets ready. Hopefully.

"Please _listen_ to me, I'm not his _lover_. I'm a _traitor_." Mikan really preferred calling herself _that_ than his _lover_.

"Save it for later. Just get ready for your upcoming marriage" She said boldly. Seriously, what _was_ she talking?

The way she said it, made shivers run down her spine.

 _Marriage_? What marriage? To whom?

What the hell?

* * *

 **End of chapter 3~**

 ** _-Niv_**


End file.
